Danganronpa 3 IF: Natsumi
by TychoTavi
Summary: What if in this timeline that Natsumi wasn't killed? What if she was able to continue her life but, along the way try to figure out everything going on in this cruel world! Most of all though in this world does Hope exist or is it filled with gripping Despair *Undergoing Major Rewrite*
1. Chapter 1

Danganronpa 3 IF: Natsumi Story

Episode 1: Change

It was a cruel moment, the daughter of the great Kuzuryu was about to be murdered by someone lower than her. In the moment she started to panic at the sight of Sato holding that bat in her hands and lifting it over her head.

"Sato… stop I won't hurt Mahiru I promise please stop." Said Natsumi in fear as Sato's left eye started twitching.

"To Save Mahiru… I will kill you now. Mahiru will live in peace." Said Sato as she swung the bat fiercely barely missing Natsumi.

Natsumi could not accept it Sato was going to kill her but, she knew she was a Kuzuryu and she won't take death like this. With all her strength she tackled Sato down while managing to avoid the bat she had and then pinned down Sato by pushing her hands down on her wrists locking them on the floor.

"Sato…Why do you do this. I promised to stay away from Mahiru." Asked Natsumi trying to reason with the now insane Sato.

"Why would I trust a daughter to the Yakuza? All you'll do is kill me after I let you go. You'll then torture Mahiru until you get her ultimate title." Said Sato with rage as she managed to push Natsumi off her.

Natsumi panicking decides to bolt out the door but, as she reached the door and opened it Sato just pushed her straight to an open window trying to push her out.

"Sato…Stop…" Cried Natsumi as Sato is currently chocking her over the open window.

"It's over Natsumi. Mahiru will no longer suffer…Hahaha! Then she will be all mine hahaha!" Said Sato laughing hysterically.

Natsumi crying her eyes knows that it is the only way. She pulled Sato's hands off her throat and with a blink of an eye Natsumi jabs her finger into Sato's left eye releasing her as Sato panics over the injury. Natsumi had the opportunity to run however, she is afraid of leaving Sato alone and decides to try once more to convince Sato to stop her assault.

"Sato knock it off now. This is not what Mahiru wants." Said Natsumi now angry.

"Shut up! SHUT UP AND DIE YOU BITCH!" Yelled Sato as she pulled out a knife.

Natsumi didn't want any of this… why is fate so cruel to a child who just wanted to be close to her brother. Just as when she thinks she's at her wits end. She looked up to see Sato her old friend dead on the floor with blood gushing out of her neck. Natsumi Froze at the sight of Sato's Corpse someone actually killed her. Sure she has seen her fair share of dead bodies but, this one and the sight of the fear in her eyes puts Natsumi in a position that she is considered no longer safe.

"..." Natsumi could say nothing. Everything around her started to feel like fate is playing its role.

"Why…are you frozen?" Said a familiar voice.

The voice sounded familiar to Natsumi. Of course it was her Big brothers bodyguard as well as the Ultimate Swordswoman. Peko Pekoyama.

"Master Kuzuryu are you okay?" Said Peko.

She didn't respond. Just then they both heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Peko prepared for whats to come. From the end of the hallway Natsumi finds a rather odd student coming towards them. From Natsumi's description this student had short brown hair reaching only a quarter of his neck, has brown coloured eye color, and a characteristic she noticed was that his left hand was bandaged from the waist up. In Addition, he wore a black dress shirt with a matching light purple lab coat to go with it, as well as typical blue jeans, and white dress shoes to finish the outfit. At first glimpse of this student Natsumi was afraid to respond first thing knowing that he saw the crime scene. As he finally walked up to the two students he took a look at the dead body of Sato as if an autopsy was being performed.

"I see that you did a lot of damage to this one student." Said the unknown student as he bends down and lifts Sato's left hand up.

"I had to do my job. I'm sorry…" Said Peko not looking at the unknown student.

"She tried to kill me!" Said Natsumi as the unknown student finished checking on Sato.

"It's impossible to save her the most fatal part of the neck was sliced right open. On top of that she would have possibly died from shock of the severe damage in her left eye" Said the unknown student as he stood up once again...

"…I didn't want this to happen. All I just wanted was to be near my brother." Said Natsumi realizing the horrible actions done from both her and Sato in this whole situation.

"I wouldn't blame you for your actions but, there could have been ways to handle this without having to murder her. I believe we will encounter each other again at another time." Said the unknown student as he departed from the scene.

As he left the Scene Natsumi looked back at Sato once again with the eyes and shaking of a guilty person. Without anything left to do Natsumi and Pekoyama left the scene as security was drawing near.

\- (Segment 2)-

Classes were cancelled today after security found out about the murder of Sato. Despite the culprit being found the school did not decide to suspend Pekoyama using self defense as an excuse. The murder clouded over Natsumi's Mind as her whole life she's been living a Façade only to fulfil her wish. In the midst of her thoughts she hears a familiar voice.

"Natsumi Are you alright?" Asked Hajime.

Natsumi looks back to a now worried Hajime and with him another unfamiliar student this time a girl. This girl was described by Natsumi as rather plain looking but, pretty enough. She wore the standard school uniform given by hope's peak but, wares a rather cherry red hoodie with a blue paintbrush pin clipped on to the sweater. Her hair colour was a rather light red to match her blue coloured eyes and a smile as bright as a sun. Natsumi's thought at first was that she seemed like an idol but, thought instead that she must be an artist of some kind with the clue given to her by the pin on her sweater.

"Hinata… I'm fine not that you need to ask!" Said Natsumi in an aggressive tone.

"Hinata a friend of yours? She seems really shy to talk to you? " Asked the unknown student giggling.

"Yeah… she's just a little stubborn is all." Said Hajime with a smile.

In that girls mind she never heard of the word friend due to everyone fearing her outside of just one person who had the courage to stand with her; that person was once a friend to her: Mahiru Koizumi. However she still stunned to this day that Mahiru still talks to her after the horrible deeds she has done.

"F…Friend...Me? You…you're KIDDING right? Why…would I be friends with a no…" Natsumi stopped what she was saying as she thinks that this would not be the best time to tell the truth.

"Natsumi are you okay? You're acting weird? Is there something you want to tell me?" Said Hajime worried.

The guilt continues to eat up Natsumi as she feels responsible for what happened. Despite Sato deserving death for attempting to take her life she felt that something could've been done to not result in death. To a normal person they try to forget the event and move on with life but, Natsumi for reasons she finds herself still haunted by everything that happened that day. In the moment she couldn't keep it in anymore.

"I'M SORRY MAHIRU! I KILLED SATO!" Said Natsumi who blurred it out.

"WHAT!?" Said the two students in front of her with shocked expressions.

Natsumi with a scared expression on her face doesn't know what to say anymore at this point.

"Natsumi…You…Killed Sato?" Said a familiar voice

Behind her was Mahiru her old friend. Natsumi's poor mind slowly broke in the moment in a state of shock and not able to say anything. She felt as her life as a Yakuza is slowly becoming the fate that she wished to avoid. Her world slowly feel into a feeling that was known as Despair.

"Mahiru…She….W…W…W…" Said Natsumi trying to muster up the strength from her shocked state to tell what happened.

"Why….Why did you have to do this…." Cried Mahiru as the red haired girl runs to Mahiru to try to comfort her.

Natsumi felt it. Actual tears falling from her eyes but, not out of fear instead though it was tears of regret and pain as she felt this wasn't supposed to happen. Just as Natsumi was about to accept whatever harsh words she was going to receive someone appeared in front of her

"Mahiru…I apologize but, Natsumi was not at fault for killing Sato… the person you should direct your absolute anger towards is me. I was the one who ended her life." Said Peko appearing in front of Mahiru.

Natsumi managed to snap out of her shocked state and realize the situation at hand now. And behind her next to Hajime was that unknown student once again. However at second glance he had a few items with him with one of them seems to be a scrapbook.

"Mahiru. You should know that Sato was planning to kill Natsumi this whole time believing that Natsumi would try to inflict more humiliation and harm to you. I got this information from her hidden notebook and from her conversation from Natsumi before setting off her plan." Said Kazuki as he presents Sato's Notebook to Mahiru.

"Why?" Asked Natsumi.

The unknown student doesn't respond as Mahiru flips through the notebook with each passing page changing her expression to the worst possible. Nanami looking at the notebook at all felt that the situation was too much for her to handle. Hinata was just shocked about the whole situation but, couldn't speak out. Peko was the worst though. Peko felt not only regretful but, felt as if her life as a tool was meant to be as it's the only thing she knows what to be despite Fuyuhiko's many attempts to tell her that she is more human than a tool. She believe it is right for Mahiru to get angry with her as she clutches her fist hard to a point of her bleeding. The unknown student all of a sudden hands me a roll of medical bandages to wrap up the hand as he watches Mahiru once again.

"…I…can't believe this." Said Mahiru as her world crashed inside.

Natsumi looked at her old friend in despair and decided that enough is enough. The Natsumi from before is gone as she sits next to Mahiru and beings to finally speak without any more Hesitation.

"Mahiru I'm sorry about how this turned out. I never had any intentions for this to happen. I was going to make amends with you after someone convinced me to a new path. Until this, I didn't expect for Sato to just bring a bat and attack me. You can hate me if you want Mahiru but, please understand that I didn't want any of this to happen." Said Natsumi in the first time in a long time being sincere.

"Natsumi…" Said Hinata surprised of her change in attitude from their last encounter.

Mahiru dropped the notebook and Hugged Natsumi crying her eyes out. Natsumi reminded of a similar situation in her life puts her arms over her shoulders to comfort her.

"Mahiru…Be strong! This is what she would have wanted! She wanted for you to be safe and damn it if I have to then I will make that promise that you are never to be hurt this way again!" Said Natsumi with confidence and her conscience put to the side for the sake of her old friend.

"…Natsumi. Hinata you can be incredible." Said the red hair girl to herself surprised that the influence of Hinata was possible to redeem a seemingly rough person.

"…Natsumi..." Cried Mahiru as she clutched Natsumi's hands further onto Natsumi's arms crying her eyes out.

Peko was genuinely surprised about how much she changed in just one day. The unknown student was seen now with a smile on his face as believed by Peko and Hinata that this is what he desired. unknown student walked towards Hinata and held out his hand.

"I thank you Hinata. I can see from this observations and from both of your last encounters that you have a gift in showing people their potential to change." Said the unknown student smiling.

"Uh thank you but, I'm just a talentless person." Said Hinata nervously.

"So what. Everyone becomes talentless at first until they find something they are best at. I didn't become skilled at what I do just out of nowhere; I practiced until my fingers broke multiple times. Some who become ultimates can achieve it still through extremely hard effort." Said the surgeon.

Hinata was astounded but, realized his words were true as his hand was still bandaged up. After they shake hands the Unknown student went towards Mahiru and gave her back her camera that was dropped.

"Look into the camera and there lies a photo that you should back on." Said the Unknown student as he took his leave.

After all of that emotions given in this moment the whole group decided to split and meet up with each other in the morning now that the past is behind them. Lest we forget though that the world is still cruel and something still bothered Hinata though. In the midst of his thoughts he realized he forgot about the Izuru Project and wonders if he still wants to become Izuru Kamakura. He decides to discard the idea of becoming Izuru thinking about the words every ultimate around him said especially that line about talentless can become an ultimate through effort. Though he worries about his families faineances since the tuition is extremely high. Is it worth it though… for Hinata it becomes two sides that continue to clash. But the word effort continue to echo much further in his mind. Maybe what that student said is right.

\- Meanwhile -

Natsumi felt different than before as if she saw a side to herself that she fears to express. To her being strong and dominant is common for those of the Yakuza to express as they take crap from no one. However at the same time she feels ashamed for showing a side of sensitivity that is considered a weakness to them. While walking on her way home she discovered waiting for her was the unknown student.

"It's you again? Why do you keep following me around?" Said Natsumi as her cheeks puffed up.

"It's not that I follow you around. I just want to give you my name and be on my way." Said the Unknown student smiling.

Natsumi finds it weird now that this mysterious student has been smiling for being the type that is very serious. Natsumi on the other hand has to thank him for the little help he gave her to confront Mahiru.

"Okay then, what is your name?" Asked Natsumi.

"Kazuki Middonaito. In this case I am the Ultimate Surgeon." Said Kazuki as he lend his hand out.

"So that explains the bandages I guess." Said Natsumi giggling alittle.

"Either way, I'll see you whenever I do." Said Kazuki as he walks the other way.

Natsumi smiles knowing that her time in Hope's peak will become a long and interesting journey with all the past behind her. Just as she becomes lost in thought, her brother Fuyuhiko appears before her with a serious face going on.

"Fuyuhiko." Said Natsumi softly worrying.

"I heard everything about the Sato incident. I also heard about your situation with one of my classmates. All I can say was…Thank You." Said Fuyuhiko with a grin on his face.

"Wh…What?" Said Natsumi surprised about her brothers reaction.

"Honestly I'm pretty pissed that a bitch was attempting to kill my Sister. Then I saw how much it affected Mahiru and… it hurts me a little. That damn teacher's influence is getting to me. Look I just don't want any more shit to happen until the end of the semester." Said Fuyuhiko fumbling a little on his words.

"Brother…I promise I'll change" Said Natsumi looking down.

"Do what you want. If you want to change go for it then maybe you'll find a path without bloodshed." Said Fuyuhiko grinning.

"Yes! I will surpass you as a yakuza boss but I will find a way that you desired." Said Natsumi with a cocky smile on her face.

"Interesting…it's like you changed in one day. That boy must have done the impossible." Said Fuyuhiko as he is surprised by the change.

"Fuyuhiko…" Said Pekoyama confused.

"Oi, just remember what I say, just because I'm the future heir to the clan doesn't mean I'm a man without emotion or morals." Said Fuyuhiko smiling.

"Brother..." Said Nastsumi seeing the side of her brother she's never seen.

Peko can be seen showing a slight smile on her face as the two changed in such a short time. Believing that Fuyuhiko and Natsumi will retain the side she loved the most about them two: Their Kindness. With this they go home and looking forward for what's to happen next.

\- (Segment 3) -

"The Izuru project…Should we actually go through with it?" Questioned Tengan.

"I believe it would benefit our school. However due to circumstances we shall postpone the project until we clean up the mess that happened yesterday. The media got a hand of the murder and it doesn't look any good that one of our students had psychopathic and murderous behaviour. I already send my apologies for Sato's family and took the punishment for our security not preventing the murder." Said Professor Miyo.

"I apologize for any harsh words towards you Mrs. Miyo especially since you had no involvement with security. However I apologize more about keeping you here for long hours and giving you sadly no time to see your sons or daughter." Said Tengan bowing his head.

"As much as I love to see them. I believe independence would be fine for them. The same could be said for President Kirigiri. His daughter is rather intelligent and strongly independent." Said Professor Miyo smiling.

"Indeed. Poor girl though grew up without her father for a long time. It hurts me that he abandoned her." Said Tengan clutching his fists.

"I understand but, President Kirigiri must have had his reasons." Said Professor Miyo.

"He didn't though professor Miyo. He only fulfilled his selfish ambitions! Miyo Kyoko is not the same girls that you taught years ago. You know that well." Said Tengan to what seems to be frustrated.

"Tengan, with all due respect, he still deeply loves his daughter no matter where he goes he still thinks and cares about his daughter." Said Professor Miyo.

"…His influence got to you." Said Tengan in a disappointing tone.

"…" They both ended the conversation there and left without one more word.

\- (Segment 4) -

School was out today for the Hope Peak students today as teachers review for what to do with their students for their field trip. As usual though Natsumi doesn't know what to do. With nothing to do around she decided to take a walk around the city when she ran into a familiar face.

"…Hmmm? Natsumi was it? You seem bored." Said a girl in a hoodie.

Yep that defiantly fits the description Hajime gave me before of someone he knows. The pink hair, sleepy eyes, short, and soft voice. Her name is Chiaki Nanami if I recall correctly.

"Y…Yeah? I have nothing really much to do." Said Natsumi.

"Wanna head out to the arcade…A group of friends from the school is meeting up with me there inn about 20 minutes. Hajime wanted me to invite you." Said Nanami with a smile.

"Sure I guess. How did you know who I am though" Said Natsumi as she walks with Nanami to the arcade.

"Hajime told me your name and showed me a photo of you." Said Nanami.

Natsumi was surprised that someone actually invited her to go somewhere. She felt Nanami was special as someone was not afraid of her and surprisingly treated her more human than a monster. Natsumi believes that her promise from yesterday may lead for the best future. Deep into her thoughts she continues to hear those word, "Promise". Can she really keep her promises this time around? She then arrives at the arcade with Nanami and waiting for her there were some people that Natsumi knew and didn't knew. Amongst the one's that Natsumi knew were there she had difficult even wanting to see due to the situation that happened a few days ago. That person was Mahiru.

"Koizumi…Have you been well…" Said Natsumi nervously.

"Ye…yeah I've gotten better. Thank you for asking." Said Mahiru who seemed to have recovered.

"Hmmmm…I see you've finally got more social Yakuza." Said Kazuki with the red haired girl next to him.

"You again. It seems you appear when I do." Said Natsumi.

"Coincidences. My sis dragged me here today anyways." Said Kazuki with an annoyed expression.

"Oi! Don't be so glooooomy! You just can't just keep working yourself to death until you break your fingers for the 50th time now." Said Kazuki's Sister.

"So much for being social on your end." Said Natsumi poking fun at Kazuki.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself! My name is Nariko Middonaito. Also known as an ultimate painter! A pleasure to meet you." Said Nariko with a pleasant smile.

"Uh…" Said Natsumi not knowing what to say.

"Heh. You seem to have a complexion perfect for a portrait. You would go well with Mahiru and Nanami!" Said Nariko.

"Complexion?" Questioned Natsumi.

"It's complicated to explain. Anyway I didn't expect you to come to a place like this." Said Nariko.

"Well…I was invited and… Ugh…" Said Natsumi fumbling on words.

"It's okay…Now just have some fun." Said Nariko with a smile.

Despite the lack of experience that Natsumi had for Video games she managed to hold up okay. Natsumi was generally surprised on how much fun it was to play video games but felt it was more fun playing it with other people. However she was just satisfied that Mahiru was at ease and enjoying herself. With all the past now aside at least for the day Natsumi found herself enjoying interacting with other ultimates and Hajime. She found herself not worrying about being an ultimate no more and rather instead making memories from her experiences. In general that old world of hers is slowly disappearing.

"…Thank you Nanami for inviting me. It was a lot of fun." Said Natsumi smiling.

"No problem. Just ask anytime and we can hang out." Said Nanami.

"Thank you. I should be heading back home now. My brother is probably wondering where I went." Said Natsumi heading off home.

"Hmph. It seems like the job here is done." Said Kazuki with a smug smile.

\- EPISODE 1 COMPLETE-

Next Episode: Project Izuru.

 **Thank you for reading the chapter**!

 ***Newly introduced this chapter**

 ***Kazuki (Ultimate Surgeon) – Class 76 class rep.**

 ***Nariko (Ultimate Painter) – Class 77-A class rep.**

 *** Professor. Miyo (Ultimate Gunslinger) Teacher at Hope's Peak academy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Danganronpa 3 IF: Natsumi

Chapter 2 : Project Izuru

"Kazuki…Hey Kazuki... Did you forget about the meeting again?" Said the girl with a yellow hoodie.

"Huh? Ugh I was busy giving a reserve course student information needed for an assignment. "Said Kazuki yawning.

"So you didn't catch the e-mail sent by the Council President then? Oh man trouble is coming then." Said the girl with a yellow hoodie.

"Whatever…his stern nature is probably a façade…I have better things to do at the moment." Said Kazuki as he gets up from his seat."

"Hey! Wait where are you going?" Said the girl with a yellow hoodie with a pouty face.

"What does it look like to you? I'm going to the reserve course, I mean after all I promised the president a visit to the reserve course students in exchange for not being needed in class." Said Kazuki.

"Wait president Kirigiri gave you permission? Lucky You!" Said the girl with a yellow hoodie keeping a great smile.

"Heh? Whatever you say Akio. Keep the optimism kiddo." Said Kazuki as he takes his leave to the reserve course.

"I'm the same age as you though." Said Akio.

Kazuki then received an e-mail from what seems to be from an unknown source. The e mail read,

"Hey Kazuki can we meet later after you visit with the reserve course? That would be much appreciated."

Kazuki felt annoyed with the idea that someone managed to get his phone number without giving it to them. Without thought he looked out a window near the class 2-B to see the New youths of Hope's peak being… what else silly and friendly.

"At least it won't be a boring year." Said Kazuki as he walks away from the window.

Natsumi looks outside the window noticing the beautiful cheery blossom leaves fall to the ground. Such beauty is what inspired her at one point for photography. Just as she returned her attention to her teacher, the door open to a familiar person to her. The surgeon from the beginning of the Sato case.

"You again?" Said Natsumi out loud without realization.

"Hmph. It seems you gotten well with others Kuzuryu? Did your attitude change with a different presence?" Said Kazuki yawning.

"No not really. I just slowly changed." Said Natsumi shrugging her shoulders.

"Anyways, your teacher requested that I do a presentation on talent and how to achieve such talent. Just to note that this presentation is not about gloating but, rather inspiration." Said Kazuki as he begins setting up the presentation.

The presentation to Natsumi was rather engaging. He would ask questions often not to others students as if he made them feel special as well. Many careers were mentioned such as: Baker, Movei actor, and suprising coming from Natsumi herself when it got to her.

"What about you Natsumi? What do you wish to do in the future?" Asked Kazuki pointing out Natsumi.

Natsumi looks up to Kazuki blushing in embarrassment that there is many ideas that she has for the future. She looks back to her notebook to be reminded of the cherry blossoms outside.

"F… Flower arranger." Said Natsumi with a soft tone.

Kazuki was surprised by the answer.

"It matches your new blooming attitude that's for sure." Said Kazuki in a delighted tone.

"Uh… thank you." Said Natsumi as her face turned red in embarrassment.

"This concludes my presentation. Anyone have any questions?" Said Kazuki.

"I have one… Did you achieve your talent through hard work? If so how did you find out this was your talent." Asked a curious student.

"Yes. As you can see my hand is always bandaged up from the wrist up. This is how much I practice. This is how much repetitive movements I made. This is a representation and dedication I had to making my skills the best of the best." Said Kazuki showing his bandaged hand to all the students.

Natsumi now understood from what he meant about effort and hard work when he states it earlier. She thinks to herself about the same possibility that Mahiru got hers from working much harder than other photographers.

"I have a question. Do you ever regret your title? I have a friend who felt that at one point." Ask Natsumi.

"Interesting question. I think by the 29th time I've fractured my hand from repetitive movements and non-stop practice I felt like giving in to the pain. Then there was that one person to be there to say don't give up. Within that 30th time I found that I was able to accomplish this talent in which all that repetitive movement and tears from the pain were finally worth something as I was able to perform surgeries that was deemed near impossible by doctors and make a miracle happen every time." Explained Kazuki.

Natsumi thinks about what was just said. Did Mahiru went through that extreme lengths? Did Peko as well achieve her talent through hard work and effort?

"Now if there is any more questions I shall take my leave." Said Kazuki.

Without any questions remaining he took his leave. Natsumi packs her things and also takes her leave but, not before receiving a message from Nariko. The message read:

"Natsumi-Chan Help me!"

Natsumi is shocked thinking that Nariko is in actual danger. Natsumi immediately runs to Kazuki and pulls his lab coat.

"I know what you are about to ask. Frankly I'm absolutely angry about someone harming my kid sister." Said Kazuki with a tone of boiling anger.

"I want to help you." Said Natsumi.

"Forget it I do not wish for anyone else to be involved." Said Kazuki.

"I don't care I'm gonna help you." Said Natsumi.

"… … …" Kazuki stayed silent as they walked out the reserve course building only to encounter familiar face.

Kazuki at this point was filled with rage as well as losing his composure. Natsumi felt worried about Kazuki and Nariko as she doesn't want Kazuki to go to the deep end while also worrying about the well-being of Nariko. Natsumi wondered if this is actual fate. In the midst of entering Hope's peak academy they ran into someone.

"Hey there! Kaz…Oh my god did something happen?" Said Akio in a panic.

"Yes there is something… but it's not pleasant." Said Natsumi.

"Akio…when did you last see Nariko?" Asked Kazuki who seemed to calm down a tiny bit?

"Hmmmmm. If I remember I saw her in the music room." Said Akio.

Without a minute to waste Kazuki ran straight into the building hoping for his sister's safety. Natsumi followed behind him. When they reached the music room the door was shut from the inside.

"Damn it!" Said Kazuki in a fit of rage.

"Wait Kazuki do you have a scalpel with you?" Said Natsumi.

"Yes I always do why?" Said Kazuki calming down.

"Hand it to me I can open the door with it." Said Natsumi.

Kazuki handed Natsumi one of his scalpels and managed to bust open the door by breaking the hinge. Natsumi was surprised on how durable his scalpel is. Without any thing standing in his way Kazuki enters the room to see a horrible sight.

"Kazuki…" Asked Natsumi as she saw Nariko's damaged body.

"…Call an ambulance now…" Said Kazuki in a monotone voice.

"Y…yes." Said Natsumi as she called up an ambulance.

\- (Segment 2)-

Kazuki was pacing back and forth worrying about his kid sister. Meanwhile Akio and Mahiru rushed to the hospital worried about the situation.

"Kazuki is Nariko okay?" Asked Mahiru.

He remained silent as she continues to pace back and forth.

"She's been in there for 5 hours now. He remained this way for so long." Said Natsumi.

"I see. I hope she's okay." Said Mahiru.

"Kazuki… I'm sure your sister will make it out okay. I have faith in them saving Nariko. So please sit down and have great Faith." Said Natsumi.

"Natsumi… I don't know about this. Faith may not help." Said Kazuki in a broken state.

"There must have been at some point." Said Natsumi.

"…" Kazuki stayed silent.

"Please have faith Kazuki. She will come out alive. I promise." Said Natsumi.

"...N…Don't make a promise like that. Her life now is a gamble. But, you keep on saying words that have no fail safe." Said Kazuki as tears fell from his eyes.

"It isn't a fail-safe. It's how miracles are made. You said yourself that miracle happen every time towards others. Believe this time that the miracle will happen for your sister." Said Natsumi.

"…If you are correct then fine I'll put all my faith in…It just hurts to see the only thing precious to me suffer." Said Kazuki as he tightens his hands.

Kazuki looked up to the emergency sign as it glowed green. Within seconds the doctor and nurses have come out of the room.

"Kazuki… We have… news." Said the doctor.

Kazuki bit his lip as he thinks it's the end for her. His miracle can't save her. Or Can it.

"Nariko is alive and is stable However, our best doctors could not save her left eye and has a permanent Scar on her back." Said the Doctor.

Kazuki in that moment actually cried his eyes out both in pain and in joy as his sister still remains alive. Natsumi held his head over her shoulder as he needed comforting something he has never had. Kazuki looks to Natsumi and changed his composure to his usual one. Natsumi put her hand on his shoulder knowing that he is only keeping this composure to assure confidence.

"It's okay to release your emotions." Said Natsumi comforting him.

Kazuki nodded and gave Natsumi something.

"What's this?" Said Natsumi.

"Something Hajime wanted me to give to you before disappearing." Said Kazuki.

"Disappearing? No it couldn't be?" Said Natsumi.

"He apparently went to do something and never came back." Said Kazuki with a worrying expression.

"What!" Asked the whole group.

"It's nothing good that's for sure." Said Kazuki.

Just then an unknown woman of a pretty tall stature wearing the traditional Hope peak uniform, walks into the room catching the attention of everyone in the room. The most defining detail has to be her cold eyes as if she can see through everything.

"Excuse me but, would you four happen to be involved in this case?" Said the woman.

"I'm the victim's older brother." Said Kazuki.

"I see. Well I'm here to ask permission to ask the patient questions when available." Said the woman.

"As expected from you. Kyoko Kirigiri." Said Kazuki.

This surprised the group well that right in front of them is the Daughter of the President of Hope's peak.

"I'll take my leave but, I warn you all now… when wondering anywhere there maybe someone watching you." Said Kirigiri taking her leave.

Natsumi had too many questions but, could not muster the courage to ask Kirigiri anything. With the situation finally resolved she now resurfaced another thing to ask.

"Hope peak must be hiding something now." Thought Natsumi to herself.

"Anyway you all should get some sleep we have to prep soon for our exams." Said Kazuki.

"I'll stay here with you. It was a rough day for you." Said Natsumi.

"…If you wish." Said Kazuki as he entered his sister's hospital room with Natsumi.

-(Segment 3)-

"The project was a success Miyo." Said Tengan.

Miyo looks down as if she felt ashamed about this project going through.

"Was this a necessary project though Tengan. It feels like a person died and became someone else instead." Said Miyo.

"I suppose that's what the uppers think is necessary Miyo. That boy though had heart." Said Tengan.

"It hurts me to witness that. I don't even know if it will achieve what they want. I can't say anymore if it's truly for hope or for malice." Said Miyo.

"They say Hope but, at any point it can be anything right now. I should also mention that news broke out that someone attacked your Daughter. I'm sorry that this happened to you." Said Tengan.

"Oh my God! My precious daughter. What happened Tengan?" Said Miyo with absolute concern and anger within.

"We don't know the Assailant is in this but, I just received news that your daughter is alive." Said Tengan.

"…" Miyo left without saying anything.

"Poor soul." Said Tengan to himself.

Miyo couldn't see her first thing as someone in an isolated room caught her eye first thing. She thought it may be possible for the impossible to be made.

Meanwhile

It's a cold place to describe. An empty room with nothing but, a bed in there. The atmosphere just screams boring to the young man in there. The only thing in his hand is just a plain old electronic with a photo of someone the young man can no longer identify. Everything to him seemed monochrome… no emotion, nothing interesting, and nothing surprising can happen to him. For what felt like an enternity to him the door opened. What appeared to him was a woman who he saw first.

"Izuru... Do you feel alright?" Asked Miyo.

Izuru remained silent. Miyo took notice to the photo he contained of that someone.

"Does she mean anything to you?" Said Miyo

"I feel nothing." Said Izuru.

"She must have meant something to you if you keep that photo around?" Said Miyo.

"I don't know her." Said Izuru.

"…What have they done to you?" Said Miyo

"They say hope… How boring it is… selfishness is the reason I became existent." Said Izuru.

"I feel sorry then. Your true motivations is truly selfless." Said Miyo.

"That motivation is of only the person that disappeared. All that's left is what you see." Said Izuru.

"Her name is Chiaki Nanami. She became your Motivation Izuru." Said Miyo.

Izuru stayed silent for a while until he decided to stand up and walk until he was in front of Professor Miyo.

"I ask you to take me to someone named Natsumi Kuzuryu. Someone who's name lingers my mind." Said Izuru much to the surprise of Miyo.

Miyo smiles as she believed that it can be possible that Izuru can genuinely feel emotion. Maybe just maybe hope can be reached in this young man. She had no idea what true hope was. The foolish woman never knew what true hope was. All it was is an ideal deemed impossible.

\- (Segement 4) -

It was months after the whole incident with Nariko and Sato it seemed like Hope peak covered up the Nariko incident. Everyone was now focused on their examination. Natsumi on the other hand was more focused on the apprenticeship program being introduced to reserve course students. Natsumi as offered this and decided it would be best to choose something that interested her. In this case she decided to take apprenticeship under Photography with Mahiru.

"Natsumi you got the apprenticeship program? Who did you choose to learn under?" Asked Nariko.

"I chose Photography." Said Natsumi showing the paperwork that was signed by Mahiru.

"That's wonderful! Said Nariko with a bright smile.

"Are you faring well with the injuries?" Said Natsumi.

"For the last time Natsumi it's okay. I'm fine as long as I can do what I love the most." Said Nariko.

Natsumi felt it was unfair for such an innocent girl to be punished this way. It's too cruel however, she is surprised on how she is able to still smile despite in a miserable appearance. Natsumi then looks at Hajime's desk thinking about what Kazuki said a long time ago.

"Hajime…" Said Natsumi.

"A project that is stated to give anyone all the talents in the world. I would consider it inhumane to do such a thing to a human." Said Kazuki.

"How do you know about this?" Said Natsumi.

"It sounds strange but, I found out about this from overhearing one of the teachers talk about the project to what seems to be in secret. I then researched who Izuru Kamakura is… the man's crazy." Said Kazuki.

"So the school kept secrets from us this whole time." Said Natsumi.

"That seems to be the case. After all they covered Sato's Murder as well." Said Kazuki.

"You seem to care a lot about this. A definite change compare to how you usually act." Said Natsumi.

"Of course I care. Whenever people's lives are at stake I have to take complete action otherwise all that I worked for would be worthless." Said Kazuki.

"Oi, Natsumi. Are you there?" Asked Nariko poking at her head.

"Oh…Sorry was just thinking about everything right now." Said Natsumi.

"Is it about Hajime? You worry about him a lot since he's gone missing. It was confirmed by hope peak that he went missing." Said Nariko.

"I know. It's…" Stopped Natsumi.

"Oh ho! You do really have a crush on him! You're even blushing." Said Nariko with a clean smile on her face.

"I do not. Hajime was in a relationship with Nanami before disappearing." Said Natsumi pouting.

"Hmmm. I'd totally ship you with Hinata 3. I'd totally draw that." Said Nariko poking at Natsumi's feelings.

Natsumi face was completely red from embarrassment.

"Nariko!" Yelled Natsumi.

"Awww…But you look cute together." Said Nariko smiling.

"*Sign* Anyway, did you get anyone under apprenticeship?" Asked Natsumi.

"Yep! The student is SUPER cute!" Said Nariko smiling.

"I see." Said Natsumi.

… How long will this last though. Do good times last?

3 days later.

"Fuyuhiko good luck on your exam!" Said Natsumi smiling.

"Heh. It will be too easy for me." Said Fuyuhiko.

"Oh really mister tough guy who's actually soft." Said Natsumi poking her older brother's cheek.

"Shut up Natsumi! I'm not entirely soft." Said Fuyuhiko angered by his sisters teasing.

"I'm just messing with you Fuyuhiko. Just having a little fun." Said Natsumi as she left for school.

"Natsumi seems to be having fun. She isn't bothered anymore about being an Ultimate." Said Peko.

"Yeah I guess. I dunno what can happen with her." Said Fuyuhiko.

Examinations went fine for the 77th class as they all based with great results. However, the 76th class had some more crazy as a Giant dog bashed right into the gym.

"What the hell!" Said one of the judges on Ruruka's side.

"What's going on? What the!" Said Kazuki as he rushed to the other side.

"Ruruka what the hell happened?" Asked Kazuki.

"I dunno. It just came bursting in." Said Ruruka.

"It looks like one of the serums Seiko made. Someone may have broken in?" Said Izayoi.

It took a while and after smacking about Izayoi and Kazuki for 10 minutes until Tanaka came around to tame the "beast" either way, it was sloppy and messy. Through a lot of convincing from Professor Miyo he decided to not expel any student involved and only suspended Komaeda as punishment for planting bombs. After conversing with President Kirigiri, Kazuki decided to shower first to clean off the saliva the dog gave him. When he got out of the shower room he bumped into Nanami.

"Nanami? Why are you still here so late?" Asked Kazuki.

"Helping Chisa out with cleaning the gym after the dog incident. What about you?" Asked Nanami.

"Cleaning up the present the dog gave me after smacking me around like a toy." Said Kazuki.

"I'm sure it was pleasant?" Said Nanami teasing Kazuki.

"Well that wasn't pleasant to deal with." Said Kazuki.

"Oh so you were the one who got smacked around?" Said Natsumi behind him with Nariko.

"Heh. The dog was huge. I ain't no Dog expert I'm just lucky that Tanaka came by and tamed the dog." Said Kazuki.

"Oh… So you still got owend? Wish I saw it." Said Natsumi laughing.

"God damn it Natsumi!" Said Kazuki losing his cool.

Kazuki then remembered about the Hajime case and looked back at Nanami. He didn't know if he should reveal the truth or not.

"Nanami… Do you still wonder where Hajime is?" Asked Kazuki.

"Y…Yes why?" Asked Nanami.

Kazuki's face gave a vibe that it was no good news. Nanami started to realize that Hajime is no longer here. Nanami eyes started to tear up.

"Hajime Hinata…." Stop Kazuki.

The two teenagers could not believe it. A dear friend and lover now gone from their worlds. Nanami fell to the ground on her knees crying a river. Natsumi trying to hold back tears but, couldn't. It was cruel indeed. It feels like Hope is slipping away by the second and the only thing to fill that dark void is Despair. No not to him.

"Why do you cry?" Said a mysterious young man.

In the moment Kazuki realized the horrible truth. That man staring at him must be Hajime.

"…" The two looked up to see what they thought was someone they never seen before.

Natsumi knew instantly that it was Hinata.

"Hajime you look different." Said Kazuki shocked at the heavy change.

"Hajime Hinata? He doesn't exist anymore." Said Izuru.

"You are him. I know it." Said Kazuki.

"I told you Hajime Hinata no longer exists. You should remember who you see." Said Izuru.

Kazuki took one long look and realized something. Those eyes are silver. It hurt him to see what the truth was.

"NO…It can't be! What have you done!?" Cried Kazuki realizing the dark truth.

"I've done what was best. Everyone has a purpose. I found mine." Said Izuru.

"Where is Hajime?" Said Natsumi now angry.

"He doesn't exist anymore." Said Izuru.

Just then one of the teachers from Hope's peak academy came around. This time the teacher knew about the students around her. Seeing Kazuki cry she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry we never told you anything… I'm sorry for hiding secrets from you for too long." Said Professor Miyo.

Natsumi looks back at Izuru and asks a rather different question instead.

"Who are you really than?" Said Natsumi.

"… I don't have a name anymore. I'm but a mere tool for hope." Said Izuru.

"A tool for hope? I can't believe they did this to you?" Said Natsumi.

"The previous life wanted me. It's the only thing I learned about my past self." Said Izuru.

"Hajime wouldn't want this." Said Natsumi.

"…How boring…The mentioning of that name is not pleasant. Especially what happened?" Said Izuru.

"What happened to Hajime?" Asked Nanami.

"That individual has passed away as Kazuki stated." Said Izuru.

…It can't be…Can it?

-(Segment 5) -

Professor Miyo was disgusted and felt ashamed to look into the project known as Izuru. Inhumane it was. Waste of resources it was. What did all do in the end? Become something that shows no hope.

"Miyo what was the meaning of this? Why was Izuru revealed to Students?" Asked President Kirigiri.

"Sir! I can explain now. Someone broke into the facility looking for Izuru. I had no choice but, to get him out of there." Said Miyo.

"What? Someone got into the facility? How many casualties?" Asked Kirigiri.

"From my status report 90% of our guards were killed. Sakakura got overwhelmed." Said Miyo.

"Damn! Who would've done such a thing?" Said Kirigiri.

"I don't know President Kirigiri but, I know it has to be one of our students attending the academy. I can assume it's the Ultimate soldier being the only one of such skill to do it." Said Miyo.

"I knew something was wrong with that girl." Said Kizakura.

"Either way, we must not falter. Miyo I'm sorry if this hurts you further but, do not let Izuru get into their hands!" Said Kirigiri.

"He's currently with a group of students right now. Rest assure that they won't get their hands on him. Also President Kirigiri… Is it about time you finally see Kyoko. It's been many years." Said Miyo.

"…Kyoko. How has she been?" Said Kirigiri.

"She's fine but, she's gone cold…maybe it's the lack of you around." Said Miyo.

"…She grew up well. I thank you for being her teacher for so long. I'm sorry that I leave this burden with you." Said Kirigiri.

"It's wasn't a problem. I loved teaching her. She use to smile a lot." Said Miyo.

"Hmmmm. Maybe it would be the best time to see her since she was registered to enter hope's peak academy." Said Kirigiri.

"Wonderful Jin! I hope the reunion goes super well." Said Miyo.

"Same should be said to you Miyo." Said Kirigiri.

"I've seen him today. Everything will be fine with him." Said Miyo.

(Meanwhile)

It was a horrible day… It felt that the three have been struck with bad news. Kazuki however, had to remain calm he promised Nariko to never lose himself.

"Izuru Kamakura…" Said Kazuki to himself as he hears a scream!

"What was that?" Said Natsumi.

"That sounds Like Akio!" Said Kazuki running towards the scream

Kazuki runs around searching for Akio with Natsumi following him. Eventually reaching another side of the school they see Akio with a face of extreme pain covering as much wounds she has as much as she can.

"Akio! What the hell happened?" Yelled Kazuki.

"Help… It hurts… the council! The council are attacking each under…" Said Akio as she passed out from her wounds.

"Shit! We don't have much time. Natsumi, get ready as we're performing surgery now!" Said Kazuki as he took out all his appliances.

Natsumi was surprised at all the equipment he was able to carry under his coat. He really does emergency Surgeries on the dot.

"Natsumi! We ain't got time prepare the anesthetic now!" Said Kazuki as Natsumi grabs it.

It was incredible for Natsumi to see the ultimate surgeon demonstrate his skill. He really doesn't waste any second during surgery as he always moving without a moment's thought. Natsumi couldn't entirely keep up with his speed it felt like in the end the surgery went by within a flash. It looked like the patient was completely fine.

"Done! She's going to make it. Natsumi you and I have to take her to the nurse's office carefully." Said Kazuki.

Within 30 minutes Kazuki set up everything for the patient to rest up properly after lifting her to the Nurses office. Kazuki in a way Natsumi's never seen was overly happy.

"You seem to be overly happy." Said Natsumi.

"Yeah. She is a good friend of mine." Said Kazuki.

"Friend? Wow so you do have a social life after all." Said Natsumi teasing Kazuki.

"Eh! I only speak when I need to. Or when to poke for fun." Said Kazuki.

Natsumi saw him in a different light that moment. Kazuki put his emotions on the side for the sake of others. It reminded her of her brother when they were young when he'd remove his tough guy persona to tend to her needs when down or in a bad condition. She felt regret at this point from her past behaviour. After all it got someone she knew into wanting to kill her.

"Hey Kazuki. May I ask a question?" Asked Natsumi.

"Go ahead." Said Kazuki relaxing on the doctor's chair.

"Do you ever regret what you've done to people?" Asked Natsumi.

"Never did. I had made choices though that got me shunned by my older brother." Said Kazuki.

"What do you mean?" Asked Natsumi.

"I had the option to let the man that killed our father die or save him. Despite protests from my brother and sister I still saved his life after knowing he had a kid of his own. I was shunned by the family for so long that it felt like I committed a sin worse than any other. The only one who never looked at me the wrong way after all this was Akio. She believed what I did was just doing what I believed was right, something my fucking brother never understood." Said Kazuki as he slammed his fist down the desk.

Natsumi didn't know how to respond. She heard of a similar case years ago by her parents. Could it be possible that her family had involvement in all of this?

"Kazuki…Did you know the last name of the killer?" Asked Natsumi.

"Kuzuryu…" Said Kazuki as he calmed down.

Natsumi wasn't surprised that her family was involved.

"I'm sorry if my family did harm to your family…" Said Natsumi feeling bad.

"Don't be. I don't hold grudges it's all meaningless if I do." Said Kazuki.

"Your brother? Do you ever see him?" Asked Natsumi.

"Nope. He declared me dead and was no longer able to see my family. It hurts sometimes though that I don't get to see my kid sister's smile often." Said Kazuki.

Natsumi in a deep thought after hearing that is genuinely surprised about his actions and family life. It made her surprised that her family life wasn't worse than his. Looking back she wonders now if he would still go to see his family after all of the disownment he was given. He proceeds to check on Akio's condition smiling in relief that she made a great recovery. Natsumi looks back at her phone realizing that Fuyuhiko has been trying to contact her. She texted him that she will be staying at a friend's tonight to lessen his anger. When she entered the room again it seemed that Akio woke up!

"Kazuki! It was horrible! The Student council killed each other!" Said Akio as she puts her head on Kazuki's chest.

"Calm down Akio! Explain what happened." Asked Kazuki.

Akio explained the horrible events of the prototype killing game ranging from people being shot to people getting cut in half with chainsaws. She explained that they motivated the other members to fight and kill with motivations and threats of being killed by a crazed gunwoman. She also stated that she managed to escape by running out the door before anyone could start fighting before she reached the door she was stabbed and slashed by Sosuke around her body, but luckily had a chance to escape since he was being attacked by Karen.

"Oh my god…" Said Natsumi in horror of the events.

"Kazuki… WAAAAAAAHHHHHH please don't leave me alone… I don't want to be alone… I don't want to die! " Said Akio crying so hard.

"It's okay Akio… Your safe with me I promise." Said Kazuki as he wraps his hands around her.

A caring person who hides their emotion to make it easier to help others. Natsumi smiles as being a witness to Kazuki's real self being expressed tonight. Natsumi also wonders who would cause such a horrible thing. With all that's been happening she was just satisfied that she was able to help save someone. It's as if there was still hope in this world.

3 Hours later

"Oi Natsumi! Take a break! All three patients are gonna be fine." Said Kazuki.

"Thank you!" Said Natsumi as she sits down on one of the visitor's chair.

Natsumi was also satisfied about one thing, she was able to reach a speed capable of helping Kazuki better. She however felt so exhausted from being in a position of support. She looks at Kazuki who only looked like that he barely broke a sweat.

"How…are…you not…tired…yet?" Asked Natsumi

"Keeping myself in good condition probably helps a lot with not getting tired. Also constant hydration makes it slightly easier." Responded Kazuki.

Just then someone walked into the room what seemed to be a young and mysterious woman with blue hair and of short stature.

"Excuse me Kazuki is currently…" Stopped Natsumi as she sees who's in her sight.

… A face from the past. The one shrouded in mystery. A Despair lingering in the air. What will happen next?

EPISODE COMPLETE

Next Episode: End of Hope and Beginning of Despair I.

Notes

Timeline changes

There were 3 survivors in the Student Council. Akio Umesawa avoided her demise by bolting after seeing Kazuki outside the window giving her the chance for freedom if she can make it out the main door. Sosuke was treated in time by Kazuki despite severe injuries. Soshun was treated fast by Kazuki.

The decision to suspend the trio was revoked due to Prof. Miyo being alive. (In the canon timeline she was killed by Mukuro before examinations).

Apprenticeship program was introduced in this timeline. Suggested by .

Izuru Kamakura does not participate in the killing game. Protected by Miyo.

Author's Note: **Thank you for reading this chapter! Please tell me what you think? Hopefully once again that you will continue to enjoy the story more :) .**


	3. Chapter 3

Danganronpa 3 IF: Natsumi Chapter 3

The End of Hope and the Beginning of Despair I

In the sight of Natsumi was what seemed to be a myserious girl with a long red scarf surrounding her neck and covering her mouth? She points to Kazuki under the assumption of asking for him.

"Natsumi is someone there… Miss Gekkogahara! I didn't expect you here yet until tomorrow." Asked Kazuki.

Miaya pulled out her phone to reveal an avatar that looked like a super cute pink rabbit that walks on two legs.

"Sorry Still a little shy to talk to people. Anyway, Can I talk to any of your patients at the moment?" Asked Gekkogahara.

"Yes you can speak to Akio. If anything happens please call me up." Said Kazuki.

Gekkogahara immediately begins her work on getting information from what can be assumed by the two was a project. For Natsumi, it was an incredible expierence to see Gekkogahara in action but, is more surprised on how quick and simple she was in dealing with patients. She returns to the doctor office with a smile on her face.

"I got some background information about what was going on." Said Gekkogahara.

"Amazing Miss. Gekkogahara!" Said Natsumi surprised about her speed.

Gekkogahara drops her notebook infront of the two with the title of the notebook being named, "The School killing game." With this title given to Kazuki and Natsumi they felt like something has to do with someone here in the academy. Without any more hesitation Kazuki opened the notebook to find some horrifying secrets. Everything was planned the second the mastermind entered the school right down to the victims in this game. Even if someone survived they don't care as they only wanted to spread despair everywhere. With this also provided Kazuki information on what the mastermind wanted which was Izuru Kamakura. Kazuki gave the book back to Gekkogahara and left the room heading home.

"What did you see Kazuki?" Said Natsumi wondering.

-( 2 days later) -

Natsumi decided to stay home today due to not feeling well. The thing though is she hates being at home sick because she feels that there is nothing to do around outside of watching T.V. This time around though all that is in her mind is all the crazy events that unfolded 2 days ago. She wonders if her brother is okay at school.

Kazuki wonders the academy bored of the circumstances of not allowed to leave the building. Wondering around he decides to visit the doctor's room to check on his patients only to find a not so good sight. One of his patients was found dead from what seemed to have been caused by Suffocation.

"Someone snooped around here. Whoever did this must have been involved with the killing game." Said Kazuki as he takes the body and gives it to the school EMP to bury. When he returns to the Doctors office he noticed that waiting for him was that same man from 2 days ago.

"Izuru Kamakura. What do you need?" Ask Kazuki.

"I'm only observing." Said Izuru.

"Once more I'll ask; what do you need?" Said Kazuki.

"…She is not with you today?" Said Izuru.

"Is it Natsumi you want?" Said Kazuki.

Izuru remained silent as Miyo appears in front of Izuru.

"I'm sorry Izuru wanders a lot." Said Miyo.

"I have no problem with that but, I ask what happened two nights ago?" Asked Kazuki.

"I have no knowledge of what happened two nights ago outside of the released video." Said Miyo.

"Released Video?" Asked Kazuki.

"Here." Said Miyo as she shows Kazuki the video.

The video was what Kazuki expected the killing game as described by the notebook Gekkogahara found in that building. However he got more information looking at the video such as the motivations given for the bloodshed happening. The motivations from what he can see range from parent's being killed to trafficking drugs of some sort. This was not a pleasant sight at all as it only made Kazuki angry. Kazuki left without saying a word. Miyo looks back at Izuru once more as she could not admit it.

"Is he your son?" Said Izuru.

"Yes." Said Miyo.

"Why don't you tell him then what you really want to say?" Said Izuru.

"It's a long story." Said Miyo.

-(Segment 2)-

When Kazuki went outside the academy it was raining but, to him it didn't matter. Then from the corner of his eye he saw someone behind him.

"Yo ho! Aren't ya the ultimate surgeon?" Said the freshman.

Kazuki's eyes widen with worry immediately as if he knew something was wrong with them. Without a word Kazuki continues to walk away from them texting Natsumi. The freshmen knew that he was going to be stubborn so one of the freshman decided to hold a knife to his throat.

"… Kill me then because I won't work for someone like you." Said Kazuki awaiting death.

"Huh? That's a werid comment? Okay if you say so!" Said the freshman as she snapped her fingers.

Just then gunfire can be heard coming from the back entrance. Out from the door came Professor Miyo.

"Hey Mukuro! I'd knew you would come eventually." Said Miyo as she held Mukuro at gun point now.

Mukuro could stab her but, if she did though she'll get shot dead. The person holding her at gun point was none other than a fellow member of Fenrir. This woman was tough as nails and now angeredto which Mukuro knew she had no chance at this point. Without a thought left she dropped her knife.

"Now if you don't mind Kazuki can you report to Chisa about me being a little late. I gotta catch up with this little undisciplined soldier right now." Said Miyo.

Kazuki ran towards the other side of the building accepting her words.

"Oh… Mukuro I've got to let the plan continue so, if you can be a great sister and deal with our professor? Thanks!" Said Junko as she left to do as she wished.

"Shall we finish what we started Mukuro?" Said Miyo as she lets her go." Said Miyo as she lets go Mukuro.

"Let's end this." Said Mukuro as she takes out her knife ready for battle.

Natsumi looks out her window wondering if anything is happening at Hope's peak right now. Then while at it she received a text from her brother with a video file attached to it. The text read, "Hey Natsumi. Have you seen Chiaki lightly? She hasn't been attending school the past 2 days? Also, here I managed to get that video you wanted." Natsumi was surprised about Chiaki not going to school. Just then she got a knock on the door she ran downstairs and when she opened the door it was Chiaki but, something was absolutely wrong. She looked like in horrible condition and was covered in deep cuts all over.

"Chiaki! OH MY GOD!" Yelled Natsumi in shock.

"…Natsumi…Help…I…it hurts…" Said Nanami with all her remaining Strength.

"Chiaki hold on! I will get you to a doctor." Said Natsumi as she lifts Chiaki on her back and heading towards Hope's peak. Natsumi runs as fast as she could but, is slowed down because of how heavy Chiaki is but, also how far the academy is from her home she feels that Chiaki might not make it.

"Natsumi…If I…am causing…trouble…then leave…me." Said Chiaki not wanting to put harm on Natsumi.

Natsumi continued on not just for Chiaki but, for herself. She didn't want to just let her friend die. Natsumi tries to think about getting their rather than how long she can move before giving in to sickness and losing the strength from fatigue.

"No Nanami! I won't abandon you… I promised to get you help and I will even if I end up injured." Said Natsumi.

"Bless your soul…" Said Chiaki passing out.

An hour of running and walking Natsumi is barely able to move. She is still signing in relief that Chiaki is still breathing but, is losing the hope of getting help. Within her sight though she sees the academy within her sights but, as soon as such a sight is within her vision she collapsed. She tried crawling but, cannot move anymore. Natsumi feels hopeless now in the situation she's in.

"No… I was so close! Damn it!" Yelled Natsumi as she cries at her failure.

It was over isn't it? Maybe she was meant to die? Is the world that truly cruel? Can the world show mercy? Not to the unfortunate though as they are the ones who suffer the most. Grasping at the last glance of hope is all that's left for the unfortunate. What is hope anyways? It's just a word with no meaning anymore. Nothing matters.

-(Segment 3) -

"Nanami… No! NO!" Said Natsumi crying in her sleep.

With that cold world departing Natsumi wakes up to find herself on a bed. The location seemed colorful and filled with cute stuff all over the place.

"Where am I?" Asked Natsumi as she tries to walk around.

While slowly walking around the room she found a photo right next to the door that seemed to be a family photo. The picture depicted 3 young children; one with long light brown hair, the second child had short brown hair with his left eye covered by his hair, and the third child had short black hair. Natsumi looked at the photo more carefully this time realizing that there was two women behind the three children. One of the two women looked surprisingly a lot like Miyo. Two of the children in this photo looked like Kazuki and Nariko with the only difference being that the child that looked like Kazuki had brown hair instead of blue. Natsumi puts down the photo realizing that she needs to find Nanami as her friend is slowly dying. Natsumi on the other hand felt weak as she soon falls to the ground as if her legs became jelly. Just than the door next to Natsumi flew open as they enter Natsumi was relieved to see a familiar face.

"Natsumi!" Said Nariko smiling at the sight of Natsumi awake.

"Nariko… Chiaki!" Said Natsumi with a weak voice.

"Nanami? When I got to you she wasn't there." Said Nariko.

Natsumi eyes widen in worry. She thought now that her efforts were worthless. She knew this whole time that she was useless. Useless being the only thing left clouding her mind the poor girl had slowly sobbed for what she assumed to be the death of a friend. It's all hopeless. In the blink of an eye it felt that the invisible hands of despair are taking grasp of Natsumi. On the other hand though it seemed hope wanted her.

Miyo is walking slowly beaten and bloodied up by Mukuro from their encounter. Fortunate that she manage to escape and cause harm to Mukuro.

"Well now… it's not the worst thing to happen to me but, it's definitely something." Said Miyo limping while holding her side.

She didn't last long as she coughs out blood and fell to the ground injured. With this Miyo couldn't think to cry but, to laugh.

"Hahaha. This is how a gunslinger's life is supposed to end after all. Killed in battle. Kazuki… I'm sorry for making your life difficult." Said Miyo clutching her arm in pain.

Within her sights though is a face too familiar to her.

"Professor you look bad let me help you. No not professor mother." Said Kazuki as he lifts her towards the doctor's room.

Despite lack of an assistance and time on his hands he managed to treat the wounds of Miyo. After the surgery he grabbed Miyo's lab coat to hang it up but, when he did put it up a lone photo fell out of the pocket. The photo was familiar to him. It's a photo of his family or what he calls his old family. Kazuki wonders still why she actually still carried this old photo. He feels removed from his family without a care.

"…Kazuki…" Said Miyo in her sleep crying.

A mother can regret their decisions. A son can forgive. How boring can this world be with despair erased by hope? Silly isn't it but, then again it's only the opinion of one who riddles in misery all the time.

-(Segment 3) -

" ? What's going on out there?" Asked a student.

"Despair. Whomever did this just won However, I will find a way to end this by keeping the class of 78 A and you here. With everything we got here we may have a chance at putting an end to this lunatic's game once and for all." Said Kirigiri.

"Sir you can't keep me in here my sister is still out there!" Said the student.

"A lot of students with me here have parents and siblings they had to give up. We cannot afford to lose any of you here! I'm sure she will be fine with Kazuki roaming the school." Said Kirigiri.

The student smashed his hand on his table angered.

"Ryuji is there anything wrong?" Asked Kirigiri.

"Kazuki. Has he changed?" asked Ryuji.

"Still stubborn but, is still willing to help others without hesitation. He still remembers his past sins though." Said Kirigiri.

"…Nariko please be safe." Said Ryuji to himself hoping for the best.

Kirigiri puts his hand on Ryuji's Shoulder.

"You sacrificed a lot for your family but, it's time to let go of the past Ryuji." Said Kirigiri.

Ryuji looks out the window with the sight of the rebelling reserve course students attempting to hop over the gate. With a smile on his face Ryuji looks back at President Kirigiri with the confidence in his words.

"President Kirigiri. It's not me that you should put your hope in. Naegi is the hope you seek out. I believe he will be the hope the class needs." Said Ryuji.

"You put your faith in Makoto huh? Interesting opinion you have there. Now go to them Ryuji. Protect the other students as much as you can. I've already made my last words before leaving this school and the fate of all of these students in your hands." Said Kirigiri.

"Thank you Kirigiri. Hopefully we meet again one day." Said Ryuji as he steps out of the office to prepare barricading the school.

Jin looks back at that photo again. A time where he felt genuinely happy with. With that time came the tears from grief and then regret.

"Kyoko I'm sorry that I have abandoned you. One day you will understand." Said Jin as he leaves his office.

"Natsumi… Nanami is at Hope's peak" Said Nariko.

Natsumi suddenly stood up with all the strength she had bursting with more energy than before.

"Nanami is there? Damn it I can't move much though." Said Natsumi.

"It's okay. I'm sure Kazuki will find her." Said Nariko smiling.

Natsumi doubted that. Even if he were to find her she may not be alive when found.

"Oi I can get you a lift to Hope's peak. I still have to pick up the idiot." Said an unknown person.

"Please take me there my friend is dying and I need to find her!" Cried Natsumi in a panic.

"Sure leave it to Reina to get you there. I'll carry you!" Said Reina as she carries Natsumi on her back to her car.

"Thank you. Wait a minute, how do you know Hope's peak if you're not registered to the school?" asked Natsumi.

"It's easy with an address and a GPS. Besides me and Kazuki use to walk to school together which is 10 minutes away by car." Said Reina.

"Let's go!" Said Natsumi as she is carried by Reina.

When arriving at Hope's peak Natsumi was shocked to see the school filled with nothing but, dead bodies.

"Oh my god! What happened here?" Asked Natsumi.

Reina runs to one of the bodies to check the individual's pulse. Alas she could only feel nothing but, a cold hand with no sign of life in the body.

"Suicide. Why though?" Mumbled Reina.

Just then, a person can be seen from the second floor window.

"Oh what do we have here? More guests for the show!" Said a deranged person.

"What the hell? This isn't some kind of game. These people are actually dead." Said Natsumi.

"So what if they are dead my dear! They are all trash! HAHAHA! DON'T YOU GET IT KUZURYU? IT'S BEAUTIFUL DESPAIR!" Yelled the deranged person.

"Despair?" Said Natsumi in shock.

"NOW YOU'RE GETTING THE IDEA STUPID YAKUZA BRAT! EVERYTHING WE DID WAS IN VEIN!" Said the deranged person.

Natsumi felt even worse than before. The world around her crumbled into a darkness that surrounded her. Emptiness is swallowing her up. She fell to the ground unable to move an inch anymore. All hope for her is being eaten away by that darkness. She could only cry thinking that everyone she knew and loved have died to this darkness.

"HAHAHA! WONDERFUL… ENOSHIMA HAS SHOWN ME A NEW LIGHT THAT SURPASSES HOPE! HAHAHA!" Yelled the deranged person as he pulls out a gun.

Natsumi had no emotions to feel after what she heard. Nothing left in her but, still alive. Is she really alive anymore though? Does it matter anymore if she is alive? She lost hope after all. It's just how life goes. We all become null and void eventually.

"NOW DIE! NATSUMI KUZURYU!" Said the deranged person as he fires his gun.

"NATSUMI!" Cried Nariko worried about Natsumi.

Reina jumped in front of Natsumi to take the bullet but, to the surprise of Reina the bullet didn't hit either of them. In front of them was a sight of relief to the group.

"Soshun. I don't appreciate you attacking my assistant like that. You pissed me off now." Said Kazuki as the bullet that Soshun fired missed them all.

"HAHAHA! WHAT A SURPRISE. HAHAHA! I KNEW YOU'D SHWO UP EVENTUALLY! SO HOW ABOUT A TRADE! NATSUMI OR AKIO!" Said Soshun as he holds Akio at gunpoint.

Kazuki keeps his cold expressionless face as he looked into the situation. Within seconds Kazuki smiles.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY? THERE ARE LIVES AT STAKE HERE! HAHAHA! DO YOU WANT BOTH OF THEM TO DIE?" Said Soshun laughing hysterically.

"You call yourself hope, yet you yield immediately to despair like a dog. It's a shame really." Said Kazuki in an arrogant manner.

"OF COURSE. I WAS COMPLETELY WRONG ENTIRELY ABOUT DESPIAR! IT'S WONDERFUL. NOW WATCH AS I PULL YOU INTO DESPIAR." He said as he points the gun to Akio's head.

"Please no!" Cried Akio.

"FIVE SECONDS BEFORE I BLOW HER BRIANS OUT!" Yelled Soshun.

"There is no time left. Goodbye Soshun." Said Kazuki.

Without warning the sound of a bullet can be heard with Soshun showing a sign of shock on his face.

"When did you… shoot?" Said Soshun as he and Akio fall off the second floor window.

Without a minute to waste Kazuki runs towards the where both of them are falling and manages to catch Akio.

"Are you alright Akio?" asked Kazuki.

"…Yes… I'm sorry for making you worry." Said Akio crying.

"It's fine. Now we all have something heavy to worry about." Said Kazuki.

"What do you mean?" Asked Natsumi.

"The mastermind attacked Chiaki. In addition to the mass suicides from the reserve course students I found out who was truly behind all of this madness." Said Kazuki.

"Really!? Who would've done such a thing?" Asked Reina.

"Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba. These two were behind everything. The worst part is I have no access to the school since it's been barricaded. The patients I had in the school currently have been transferred to a hospital funded by the Tenshi medical foundation." Explained Kazuki.

"What happened to Nanami?" Asked Natsumi.

"Alive. I managed to patch her up in time before the massive blood loss can take her life. However-"Stopped Kazuki.

"However what?" Asked Natsumi.

"She is in a coma. Doctors have yet to explain why she entered into a coma." Said Kazuki.

It's the beginning of despair and the symbol of hope shattered. Tell me now though… can you possibly prove who will win in the end? Only time will tell in this world.

-EPISODE COMPLETE-

Next Episode: The Future Foundation

Notes

Timeline Changes

Chiaki Nanami lives due to the last trap never activating due to power outage (Caused by Miyo during her fight with Mukuro).

Nariko does not die in this timeline.

Soshun is not killed by Yasuke (Soshun was actually shot and killed by Sosuke).

Jin Kirigiri doesn't stay with the class of 78 in this timeline.

Ryuji is alive (Killed by a despaired Chisa in the real timeline)

Ryuji stays with the 78th class (Thus being a participant of the second killing game)

Kazuki takes Jin's offer to stay at the school as head doctor (In the original timeline he accepts future foundations offer)

Izuru abandon's Junko completely but, rather takes her words with interest (Hope vs despair)

New Characters

* **Ryuji Middonaito – Ultimate Spirit medium (Can talk to spirits but, only in sleep and at night)**

 ***Reina Minami – Kazuki's friend/ Teacher.**


	4. Chapter 4

Danganronpa IF: Natsumi

Future Foundation

(Segment 1)

"Chiaki… In a coma?" Said Natsumi tearing up.

Natsumi couldn't handle it anymore as she fell to the ground without any more remaining strength.

"Natsumi!" Cried Nariko.

It was all a blur to Natsumi now. The stress is building up greater for the poor girl. The world she was looking at was slowly entering the darkness she is surrounded in. With no hope that's reliable to grip on she felt the same as she did when she entered the reserve course. She was useless. Useless. Useless.

Regret everything you try to do. You cannot change fate stupid girl. Stop trying to save what you cannot save.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Said Natsumi.

Fate cannot be changed. Don't you see fool, If Chiaki is to die then let it be. Natsumi… You should just learn your place.

"ENOUGH! I will find a way to save my friends! I'll find purpose for myself. You can't decide what becomes of me!" Yelled Natsumi.

Shameful…to think that a plain girl can do anything… I'll only say it once more: L…E…A…R…N Y…O…U…R P…L…A…C…E.

"You don't need talent to make a change. All that's needed is hard effort." Said Natsumi.

Don't take words from an arrogant man. Be gone!

Natsumi than suddenly woke up though feeling numb. Natsumi looked around the room from the bed she is on to find that this was a place unknown to her. With all her strength she could conjure up she managed to barely stand. Just as she achieved balance, someone enters the room.

"Natsumi you should be getting some rest. You really did get sick." Said Kazuki.

Natsumi felt that she could not speak. She felt weak still from the sickness. She believed that her being weak from the sickness being the reasoning behind her lack of voice.

"It's okay you're safe and so is Chiaki… At least for now." Said Kazuki.

"What do you… mean for now?" Asked Natsumi.

"Chiaki is still comatose. It's unknown how she managed to slip into a coma but, we have the technology capable of keeping her alive for sure." Responded Kazuki.

"Where are we?" Asked Natsumi.

Kazuki looks away as he remained silent. Natsumi looked around her again this time noticing a window. Out that window was a world that was bleak and full of nothing but, red.

"OH MY GOD!" Yelled Natsumi in terror.

Can you really save this future? Will the same mistakes be repeated? Don't you see the truth now Natsumi? Any effort you make will only end in Despair becoming triumphant over hope. Is that what you wanted Natsumi?

"Get out of my Head!" Yelled Natsumi.

Kazuki looks back to Natsumi worried about telling the truth but, at the same time worried about Natsumi and the others in his hands. He lifts up Natsumi and puts her back on her bed.

"Natsumi. The place your in right now is the Future Foundation. Everything I try to do here now will be trying to find a hope capable of breaking despair… No scratch that, a way to just save lives." Said Kazuki.

Is this the world you truly desired? It hurts me further to see you the way you are now. Why do you still try to stand?! The path you're walking into is Despair. End it all Natsumi!

"NO!" Yelled Natsumi flailing her arms in fear.

Within a minute Natsumi all of a sudden started to feel calmed and sleepier… as everything fades to black

-(Segment 2) -

"It's only been 1 year since the attacks made by what the Future foundation called the Remnants of Despair. Not much is known about how they turned out the way they did but, then again that's what our branch the 7th is all about. What's worse is that the enemy this whole time is right now confined and safe with a bunch of other remaining Hope's peak students. The world is such a cruel place to those who try to claim they fight for justice or do it in the name of hope. I'm a fool as well. It costed me my brother locked in with that lunatic. My friends hurt and broken with me unable to save them. Is there any hope left in this world without Mercy" Kazuki Middonaito 7th branch vice leader.

"This meeting is called to order." Said Tengan.

"Tengan Calling for a meeting? That's rare." Said Chisa.

"It must be important!" Said Munakata with suspicions.

"…What is this about?" Said Miaya quietly.

"I dunno but I have a bad feeling about it." Said Kazuki.

With Miaya and Kazuki entering the room there were 6 other branch leaders in the room. Chisa, Kyosuke, Juzo, Miaya, Koichi, and the big boss himself Tengan.

"Why did you bring your pet dog here Miaya?" Said Juzo.

Miaya remained silent.

"Oi go back to your branch!" Said Sakakura.

As Kazuki was about to take his leave Miaya grabs his arm as a sign to stay.

"He stays." Said Miaya.

"No, only branch leaders Miaya or do you want to settle it another way…" Said Juzo as he prepared his fists.

"Stand back I will teach him a lesson." Said Kazuki as he steps in front of Miaya.

"Oh acting tough eh? It'll be good to knock some sense into –" Said Juzo.

"That's enough!" Yelled Tengan.

With that everyone turned their eyes to Tengan with Juzo looking as pissed as ever decided to sit.

"Now that we have everyone I requested is here I've gotten some bad news about the conditions of the Hope peak students trapped in the school…" Said Tengan as he showed the profile of the 18 students.

Kazuki looked at all the profiles to notice his own brother is among the group. Koichi seemed distraught about Kirigiri being in that group.

"These 16 students are currently in danger as we found out about Enoshima's plan of wanting to start a killing game." Said Tengan.

"A killing game… Just like before!" Said Kazuki.

The members of the foundation look towards Kazuki as if they didn't know about Enoshima's original game.

"Killing game? She did one before?" Asked Tengan.

"Yes she did. Only three members survived. One of the members of the 13th division is a survivor of the killing game." Said Kazuki.

"I see then I might have to ask her some questions. With that in mind…" Said Kazuo.

(Segment 3)

Natsumi wonders about what happened to the world when she was asleep. It felt like the world entered into hell but, at the same time has entered a state of limbo. Chiaki and Fuyuhiko are the only things that she thinks about at the moment.

"Welcome to the world filled with Despair" Said someone as they entered the room.

This person is unknown to Natsumi as his face, appearance, voice, and personality doesn't match anyone she knows. She immediately panics.

"So you don't remember me than… Such a shame Kuzuryu! I've been around this whole time since you Killed Sato!" Said the figure.

Natsumi's eyes widen with fear on that remark. With Sweat falling from her head and words not being able to leave her mouth Natsumi starts to panic even further even begging for someone to come to her.

"HAHAHA! Oh how foolish you are dear Natsumi! So foolish it feels fun to pick on one who had power and then lost it all!" Said the figure.

Mustering up any strength in her body she lifts herself up from her bed and without a thought to be said she immediately responded to this person.

"I don't need the power of Kuzuryu! I will find my own strength to stand on!" Said Natsumi.

"HAHAHA! Oh my God you're actually serious? A little brat without potential or talent is gonna prove to me that you has the power to change hell out there?" Said the person.

"Talent comes from-"Said Natsumi before being interrupted.

"Don't spill his Bullshit statement on to me! The talentless stay talentless! You have no ability to fix hell out there! No one CAN!" Said the person.

"ENOUGH! Bradley don't you ever mess with my Patients or friends!" Said Kazuki with unseen rage.

"Shut ya mouth! I do whatever I please to despair ridden trash!" Said Bradley laughing.

Without even a moment to react Bradley was laid to the ground with one swift strike.

"No… You don't touch or harass my patients like that." Said Kazuki.

Just then footsteps can be heard and with that Bradley had an unpleasant expression.

"Bradley do what the doc says for now and deal with your problems with these two later. Right now we should be dealing with the despair!" Said Juzo annoyed.

"R…Right Juzo." Said Bradley.

"Kazuki… You should remain calm. You are the only Doctor we have outside of Miss. Kimura at the moment." Said Miyo entering the room.

"Eh…. Uh… please don't fight please… it's not right." Said Kei entering the room.

Kei Valkyrie the 13th branch leader (Or what it's believed to be by many) and the calmest member of the future foundation. Unlike most of the branch leaders she really cares more about finding alternate ways to handle despair without mass killing and violence. She often is left in bad terms with most members outside of Gozu, Miaya, Seiko, and Koichi.

"Kei… did you manage to secure some of the necessary supplies?" Said Kazuki.

"Yes doctor! May I ask though why you also asked for something like Ginger ale?" asked Kei.

"Simple, it's one of the better things to drink when you get sick outside of water… Besides the picky one here preferred to have some… apologies if I got you in trouble." Responded Kazuki.

"Not at all Kazuki. If it wasn't for you some of our members would've been dead long ago." Said Kei.

"And if it weren't for you everything I tried to do would've been in vain." Said Kazuki.

Kei then walked towards Natsumi smiling and leaving her hand out in front of her.

"Hello! My name is Kei Valkyrie! What's your name pretty one?" Said Kei.

"P…Pretty…!" Said Natsumi flustered.

Kazuki from behind can be heard snickering at Natsumi's reaction from what Kei said.

"M…My name… is… Natsumi." Said Natsumi Weakly and flustered.

"Ah you just look even cuter when you blush!" Said Kei now blushing herself.

Natsumi's face became red from embarrassment of Kei's response. Natsumi though still thought about the others out there.

"What happened out there?" Asked Natsumi

Kei signs as she turns the other way.

"Hell is what's happening out there Natsumi. Countless amounts of Despair is lurking out there claiming innocent people's lives and their own once innocent life as well. Everyone here at the Future foundation has lost someone dear to them… I lost the most precious thing to me though…" She stopped as she couldn't continue.

"Kazuki what about you… have you really lost someone precious to you as well?" Asked Natsumi.

"... … I may about to." Said Kazuki

"What about Kei?" Asked Natsumi.

"Kei… one of her children is trapped within the school." Said Kazuki as he turned the other way trying to hide tears.

"OH MY GOD!" Yelled Natsumi in shock.

"It was too hard on her. It's also my defeat. Unable to save a life… it hurts me too much." Said Kazuki.

"I'll take Kei back to Miaya for a moment. You've got everything in control right Kazuki?" Asked Miyo.

"Yeah everything's under control you may report back to the 10th branch Miyo." He said as they both take their leave.

(Segment 4)

"Hey Akio? Do you think there is a possibility of seeing a blue sky again?" Asked Kazuki.

"Huh? Of course we will see it again silly. Why do you ask though?" Responded Akio.

"I feel that I may never see it again as everyday can be your last…" Said Kazuki.

"No Kazuki you will see that once blue sky again! I swear on my life." Said Akio.

"Don't bet your life on it. It would only kill me more on the inside." Said Kazuki.

"Oh cheer up! At least Natsumi woke up." Said Akio.

"I guess... It takes me back to when we were kids." Said Kazuki as Akio blushes up.

"Kazuki!" Said Akio blushing.

"Just teasing. I know you don't get sick as often as you use to." Said Kazuki smiling for what seemed to be a long time.

"…Ah still gets me every time." Said Akio what seemed to be annoyed.

Kazuki thought to himself that maybe everything is able to be fixed. Was it though?

"Hey Kazuki." Said Akio.

"Yes?" Asked Kazuki.

"Do you believe this world can have hope anymore? It feels so dark" Said Akio.

Silence was up in the air for a good 10 minutes. Kazuki still looked up to the red sky thinking about an answer. Looking back to Akio he thought about everything that happened in the past year. Without warning he wraps his arms around Akio and pushes her towards him hugging her. With that Akio face turned red not knowing how to feel.

"Of course there is hope out there. You just don't give in because I won't let you fall into despair after losing one from Despair." Said Kazuki.

Akio was beyond red at this point from possible embarrassment.

"Kazuki… Uhhh… Than…. Guh!" Said Akio flustered and red all over.

"Akio… Are you blushing?" Asked Kazuki smiling.

"It..it's just out of character for you. You usually just speak when you needed." Said Akio confused.

"Hmmmm… Maybe it's not. I just…" He stopped.

"You just what?" Asked Akio.

"I l…" He was stopped.

"We have an emergency! Kazuki it's horrible!" Said Natsumi Barging in.

"What is it Natsumi? You seem pale?" Asked Kazuki.

"It's the students at hope's peak! There trapped in a killing game!" Said Natsumi panicking.

"What!?" Said Kazuki rushing to the meeting room.

When he reached the room all the branch leaders were already there. Some seemed unconcerned and others like Koichi and Miaya seemed distraught or beyond worried. Following Kazuki were Natsumi and Akio behind him.

"Upupupu! Enjoy your new life in the academy." Said Monobear on the Screen.

Just after that the branch leaders took notice of the three entering the room.

"Hmmm? Is there something wrong Kazuki? Natsumi? Akio?" Said Tengan.

"Damn straight there's a problem! There are 18 students trapped in there including my brother." Said Kazuki.

"Kazuki calm down… We will find a way to get them out of there before it's too late." Said Tengan.

"It will be too late. I've seen what Junko's' done… There won't be any survivors if nothing is done." Said Kazuki.

"…I disagree. If we act now than we could fall into a trap set up by her on the outside of the academy." Said Ruruka.

"So we are just gonna sit here like ducks and just let them die?" Yelled Kazuki.

As Kazuki Went on Juzo stood up and without warning Punched Kazuki in the stomach putting him down for a while.

"Ah Kazuki!" Said Akio worried.

"Now that he finally decided to shut up. What are we gonna do?" Said Juzo.

"Hmmmm… The only suggestion I can think of is preparing someone to go there. He ain't wrong but, he isn't also right about approach. So Koichi would you mind going with our special brigade to get them out of there. You should be able to reach them within say 10 days." Said Tengan.

" *Sign* Alright I'll do it. Only to keep a promise." Said Koichi.

"Excellent. Now we will give you updated information as the game goes on. Meanwhile the rest of us will try to deal with the remnants and supplies." Said Tengan.

"So they will be saved right?" Said Kazuki in pain.

"You have my word that they will come safe." Said Tengan.

(Later)

Natsumi is looking up at the night sky wondering about what happened the past months that has gone by.

"Brother… Hajime where are you?" Said Natsumi to herself.

"Do you truly want to know Natsumi?" Asked Kazuki.

"What do you mean Kazuki?" Asked Natsumi in return.

Kazuki pulls out a folder named "Kuzuryu" and Project "Kamakura" and gives it to Natsumi.

"No Hajime… Brother…" Said Natsumi hurt by the reveal.

"I understand how you feel but, somewhere in that man is the actual Hajime that remembers you. If I must die for you to get to Hajime than let it be!" Said Kazuki.

"…Please don't throw your life. It would hurt me as well." Said Natsumi.

"I won't die until Junko is finally defeated once and for all." Said Kazuki.

Natsumi looked back to the blackened sky once more thinking about the chaos but, is reminded of Chiaki once more.

"How's Chiaki doing?" Asked Natsumi.

"She is stable right now at least… But, it seems she may never wake up." Said Kazuki signing.

"Never wake up huh? I felt that feeling when I was young. It was nothing but, a cold black world with no exit or escape. I would always cry in fear seeing that I was afraid of the unknown. All I could hear were voices of my mother and Brother. Just as I lost hope I finally woke up to the sight of my brother and mother crying saying thank god! I promised to never go back into that black cold world again." Said Natsumi crying.

"Do not cry anymore Natsumi! You are a Yakuza! You don't cry you lead!" Said Kazuki.

"I don't have the abilities like my brother though…" Said Natsumi.

"You don't need to compare yourself to your brother! You are your own person. I have faith in you being able to change the cruel future." Said Kazuki.

"Cruel future?" Said Natsumi confused.

There is no future for you Natsumi!

"No there is a future!" Said Natsumi

Give up foolish girl! You won't pierce the darkness.

"Shut up!" Said Natsumi.

"Natsumi what's wrong?" Asked Kazuki.

"There is no saviour inside you enemy of Hope and Despair!"

"Hajime help me." Said Natsumi crying.

"He won't help you child! HE IS DEAD!"

"Hajime… Someone… Help" Said Natsumi out of control"

"Natsumi! Snap out of it! Natsumi!" Yelled Kazuki.

"BE SWALLOWED INTO THE DESPAIR CHILD!"

Natsumi screamed out crying even harder than before. Natsumi pushed Kazuki was pushed to the side knocking him down and confusing him in the process.

"Natsumi… Please… calm down" Said a voice familiar to her.

"That voice?" Said Natsumi.

Walking to the balcony was a face so familiar to her. The cold world seemed to have turned warm for Natsumi who believes it is possible to finally change the world for the better. Kazuki seemed surprised about who is in front of both of them.

"Impossible… You should be a part of the remnants." Said Kazuki surprised.

"I managed to get a hold of myself but, I don't know how much time I have before falling back into it. So I have to make this brief Natsumi!" Said Mahiru.

"Mahiru… Oh thank God you're alive!" Said Natsumi hugging Mahiru.

"Natsumi! I'm glad you're safe! Now I found some information about a project that was abandoned originally by three Hope's Peak Students. Supposedly, this project was able to remove all sorts of personality disorders or psychological programs. However, to make this project a success we need Chihiro Fujisaki to live for the project to be finished completely with A.I." Explained Mahiru.

"Neo world Program. Gekkogahara is still working on the project from behind the shadows of the future foundation. This project is according to them the only way to save the remnants of despair. Suprisingly, one of the three developers of the program is dead and another one of the three is trapped within the academy." Said Kazuki.

"Mahiru… What happened these past months? Why did the world become this way." Asked Natsumi

"Too many sins committed in the name of the corrupted despair. Those 15 students alone were capable of causing the end of the world with their incredible talents. Well one of them still didn't get over the demise of our beloved classmate. It became the tick that turned us into the Despair! Than with time other started following and destroyed the cruel world into the world of no return. Natsumi I have to leave now… I just don't want to hurt you." Said Mahiru taking her leave.

With her leave Kazuki looked back at Natsumi and smiled alittle.

"This is all we can do for now to cure despair. It's the last thing the foundation can do without completely destroying their brains. Brainwashing is the worst thing to do after all." Said Kazuki.

"I see. You managed to reverse some of the brainwashing done to them?" Said Natsumi.

"Not exactly. Miaya knows more better about this than I do." Said Kazuki.

"Kazuki… I decided from here that I will break the fate that this world left." Said Natsumi.

"Hajime's been waiting for you to say those exact words for so long." Said Kazuki.

But, what about you Kazuki? You know what's to come? What will you do about it? The future you seek will burn in the ashes of time.

The hope you have will crumble under the corrupted Despair Kuzuryu!

"…Just you watch! I will shatter the darkness with any means necessary!" Said Natsumi.

Oh ho acting tough now! Then come on Kuzuryu! Give me your worst and I will plunge you into the despair that will become inescapable.

END OF EPISODE

Bios and Timeline changes.

Kei "Valkyrie" Fujisaki - Mother of a gifted student and being an Ex-Ultimate (Ultimate Hacker) she joined the foundation in hopes of saving the world that fell apart and hopefully find her child lost in the world out there.

Bradley Cooley- Member of Juzo's group and Ex-Ultimate (Ultimate sharpshooter).

Timeline changes

Kazuki was a part of the 13th branch in the original timeline.

Kazuki is more open towards people in this timeline.

Jin Kirigiri is a part of the future foundation as the 13th Vice branch leader (Actually its leader due to Kei often preferring to be the support than the leader).

The Future foundation found a temp cure for despair but, unknown what it's side effects are.

Next Episode: A Deadly Game


	5. Chapter 5

Danganronpa 3 IF Natsumi

A Deadly Game

It's been 4 days since the beginning of what the foundation called the Second Killing Game and already despair has influenced that school. It was reported that two students were already murdered and one was executed leaving only 15 left in the school. Sayaka Maizono, Leon Kuwata, and Junko Enoshima are the confirmed deceased. Unfortunately, things can always get worse when the world is plunged into despair.

 _At Hope's Peak Academy_

"Makoto… Makoto are you okay?" Asked Ryuji.

No response can be heard from Makoto's room.

"What can I do now? I can do that but, it would make me a target in the future… I'll risk it then." Said Ryuji.

The 7th branch of the future foundation is known for their high morale and standards in their efficient work with treating patients mentally and physically. Their Leader Miaya focuses on developing a possible cure for the despair disease with some success so far. Her branch though has the lowest members at 10 including her but, is filled with the most professional doctors and nurses around including the ultimate surgeon on her brigade. The future foundation is blessed with this branch's work.

"Oi Natsumi can you handle the emergency patients for a sec? I'm backed up for another 30 minutes. Treat all wounded first!" Said Kazuki as he is doing surgery.

"On it!" Said Natsumi bringing the first aid kit.

Amusing to others of the foundation Natsumi took the offer of becoming a part of the famous 7th branch as an apprentice to the Ultimate Surgeon. They believed that someone like her would not be able to catch up to his speed or often in their eyes believed her to be nothing more than a nuisance to him. At first it seemed like she was doing what was told of her but, within just one week of being under his wing she was able to treat patients properly on a level that he deemed satisfactory. The secret to this success was a determination but, that drive that brought her to said determination is not known.

"That's the last one! Everyone is patched properly Kazuki!" Said Natsumi smiling.

"Nice Job Natsumi." Said Kazuki.

"T…Thank you!" Said Natsumi surprised at the compliment.

"Any updates on the 18 students?" Asked Kazuki.

"Yes! It seems that the group found out about Ryuji's talent. In addition to this 2 more students died 1 murdered and one executed the confirmed deceased were Owada Mondo and Hifumi." Said Natsumi.

"What!? Fujisaki is alive? That's strange?" Said Kazuki.

"Why is that strange? Do you mean Chi or do you mean Kei?" Asked Natsumi.

"It was foretold that she would be killed by Owada but, it didn't happen. Fate was defeated in a way that day. "Said Kazuki.

"Huh what are you talking about?" Asked Natsumi.

"Simple really. It's told by an EX future sight person that the game would play out as said. Fate must be broken if she was proven wrong with a fortune rate of 99.9%" Said Kazuki.

"Oh now that makes sense. I guess that's a good sign?" Said Natsumi.

"Fujisaki is a programmer it's likely that if kept alive she can get others out of there alive." Said Kazuki.

"Wow that's great!" Said Natsumi.

While the conversation is going an emergency was called for some of the branch leaders for a meeting.

"ALL Key figures please meet at the meeting room immediately!" Said Tengan.

Natsumi and I stare back at each other confused about why a meeting is being called.

Upon entering the meeting room it's a surprise to see most if not all leaders were present for this meeting.

"Now that you're all here I have found some shocking news from among this organization." Said Tengan.

"…" Miaya stayed silent.

"Someone among us is a traitor and is helping the Ultimate despair in their goal." Said Tengan.

"Oh my! I wonder who it could be." Said Ruruka in a sarcastic tone.

"… I wouldn't suspect anyone yet. For now keep an eye out for any suspicious activity." Said Kyosuke.

"Something doesn't match up… with this whole traitor situation. It seems like a ruse." Said Kazuki.

"Could it actually be true? What he said?" Thought Natsumi.

Are you willing to put fate into his hands Natsumi?

"Ignore those noises." Thought Natsumi once more.

He will be your downfall!

"Natsumi are you alright?" Asked Kazuki.

"Y…Yes thanks for asking" Said Natsumi in a meek manner.

Just then Kazuki looks at his phone to find a horrifying message.

"Natsumi follow me NOW!" Said Kazuki as he ran out of the meeting room instantly dropping his phone.

"Kazuki… What happened…" Stopped Natsumi.

In the scars of a killing game in the darkness of a cruel trial Aoi unable to calm down decided to head off to the kitchen to munch on some donuts to loosen her depression on the lost of more classmates. When she arrived to see Ryuji sitting them with his eyes glowing.

"AHHHHH!" Yelled Aoi in fear.

"Gah! Oh… it's just you Asahina. Sorry the spirits were very restless tonight." Said Ryuji.

"Ryuji… what spirits are you talking too?" Asked Asahina.

"It seems to be reluctant. I can't tell which spirit is it." Said Ryuji.

"…Hey Ryuji… do you think we will ever get out of here?" Asked Asahina.

"Of course… I have faith and hope in us getting out of here. You should not worry any further. After all I promised when we first met that I will not let you die." Said Ryuji smiling.

"Kazuki! What's going on?" Asked Natsumi.

"It's something more worse than I thought. How the hell did this all happen? I could've sworn that Chisa was watching them…" Said Kazuki as he lays his hand on one of the corpses.

Natsumi looks towards Kazuki to find the horrifying sight done in the name of the damned despair. Children innocent ones no less were slaughtered and killed in such a gruesome ways. Their eyes are in despair with throats slit. Who could've done this?

"Fuck! Natusmi any survivors?" Ask Kazuki.

Natsumi hearing Kazuki's question made her worry about what to say next. She doesn't know if there are really any survivor. Just as a response can be made a familiar face has resurfaced.

"It's horrible isn't it? This is what the cursed despair does to the innocent. It started all with the departure of one of my students." Said Chisa crying.

"Chisa why did you leave your post? Care to explain how these children died?" Asked Kazuki frustrated.

"I… left to grab some juice for the little angels when I came back I found you and Natsumi on the scene already." Said Chisa.

"…Chisa… Your statement earlier? How do you know it began the way you said it? It sounds like you might have something to do with the despair itself?" Said Kazuki calmly.

"I was a forced witness to the whole despair inducing event. My students suffered and became the way they did." Said Chisa tearing up once more.

What Now Kuzuryu who do you side with? The one to break or the one who is despair?

"What? That's impossible…" Natsumi said tearfully.

"Natsumi are you okay." Asked Kazuki.

…You cannot defeat fate or despair foolish girl. You are wasting the precious life you were given.

"I didn't! Do you hear me? I will break… fate." Said Natsumi as she feel down as if she was drugged.

 _Hope's Peak Academy_

"Damn it Kazuki you betrayed the family! How could you save a murderer?" Said Ryuji crying at the death of his father.

"You don't get it. I know his daughter I can't let him die or else she will be sent back to that corrupted and despairful orphanage. I can't let that happen?" Said Kazuki snapping at Ryuji.

"Damn it you selfish bastard! You let our own father die in favor of a girls father that you know? You rather have family die then a friend? You selfish monster get out of this family and NEVER COME BACK!" Said Ryuji pushing Kazuki away.

"…It was an accident." Said Kazuki walking away from everything losing all expressions and emotion in this eyes.

Ryuji reencounters the events of that day again after the latest murder case was solved. Despite everything he says to his younger brother that day he still wished that it can go back to the old days. With these thoughts in his mind he finally let's go of his emotions and broke down. During this break down he can hear a familiar voice.

"Ryuji are you okay?" Asked Makoto.

"Makoto… how long can someone truly hold a grudge?" Asked Ryuji.

"I don't know. I never held a grudge in my life." Responded Makoto.

"… It's been four years… Four years since I last saw my baby brother. Over the death of my father. Looking back at that tragic day we are both to blame for our actions. Those actions broke us apart and only became a bitter relationship as well as a broken family." Said Ryuji weakly.

"I'm sure your brother is still willing to make amends with you." Said Makoto putting his left hand on Ryuji's shoulder.

"I don't believe so. I cannot come to terms with what to think about the situation anymore. I'm still happy to know that he found success and love in his life. Too bad it's after I left and abandoned him." Said Ryuji clutching his hands.

"Ryuji…" Thought Makoto.

The world can be cruel but, in the cruelty there is the hope to shatter the darkness. You will overcome that cruelty to become the bringers of hope.

The sight that awakens you Natsumi will decide whether or not that you will break fate.

"What are you? Why do you persist on me not defeating destiny?" Asked Natsumi.

I only think about what's best for you? After all I've seen what the past has done to you many times before?

"What are you!?" Asked Natsumi once again.

Poor Natsumi… Doesn't even know her own fate. What a Deadly game you got yourself into.

"Damn It! I want to know who you are." Said Natsumi in an aggressive manner.

I am thou and thou are I. Isn't it obvious who else would know your future more than one's self from a far future.

"No…. It can't be possible… But, why do you still detest me fighting fate?" Asked Natsumi feeling damaged.

One cannot be given all answers in such short time. I'll leave you this answer to discover yourself.

"Natsumi… oi Natsumi? Are you alright. You look like utter crap right now." Said a familiar voice.

"Ugh… Kazuki? No that's not right." Said Natsumi.

In Natsumi's sight was none other than Kizakura. Natsumi could not understand how she is near him when he should be at hopes peak.

"Wha? How did I get here?" Asked Natsumi.

"My men found you passed out. And talking to yourself in your sleep. Either way the situation is now scarier than I thought." Said Kizakura.

"Scary what do you mean?" Asked Natsumi.

"The students there. My men as well. We suffered heavy casualties. There's something… No I can't say it." Said Kizakura who seemed to have lost his cool for the first time in ages.

"What?" Asked Natusmi.

"Kazuki… he's attempting to bust into the school while the survivors confront the master mind. It's finally happening." Said Kizakura taking a drink.

Natsumi couldn't believe it. The battle between hope and despair was about to come to a conclusion here at Hope's Peak academy.

"What will you do? My information states that 'He' is here somewhere as well. Kamakura. Will you confront him, find Kazuki, or are the survivors your priority. Then there's confronting Chisa herself." Said Kizakura.

"What do you mean? No… She can't be?" Said Natsumi in horror.

"That's right Kiddo. Chisa Yukizome is a traitor and is a part of the remnants of despair this whole time. However theres more I found out about her. She attempted to kill Chiaki this whole time but, got lucky when she was able to get enough to server her master without fail. Lucky for Nanami that someone saved her in time. She got out of there alive thanks to Kamakura. Chisa was brainwashed and she did the same to Tengan. Essentially most of the Future foundation is screwed to begin with." Explained Kizakura.

"Whoa that's a lot to take in. Of all things though Chisa was a traitor. Is Kazuki alright?" Asked Natsumi finally asking about him.

"You mean the surgeon… He's not in a good mood. Chisa does know how to torture the poor boy." Said Kizakura.

Natsumi looked behind her to find a blood trail and the little survivors left with Kizakura.

"What happened to him?" Asked Natsumi tearing up.

"He lost his right eye and his chest is scarred. He's lucky he's alive after the stuff we found what she did to him. After bringing you all here he decided to infiltrate since all the robots are cleared." Said Kizakura.

What will you do now Kuzuryu? This is where you get to make the final move?

"I must confront her first. I will no longer let myself just stand around and let others suffer. I will confront Chisa myself and put in end to the pain of the remnants of despair." Said Natsumi with new found confidence.

"Oh… is that so Natsumi? Then go on try to bring hope it will only be swallowed by despair in the end?" Said Chisa as she smiles.

A finale like no other the battle between hope and despair? What will happen at the thrilling climax and conclusion!

Authors Note: **Sorry about massive delays I've hit quite a huge writters block for this chapter and personal life stuff affected the timing on this! Hopefully you all will enjoy this chapter. I would also love some constructive criticism so I can improve on my writing. Thank you and have a good day – Tycho/Tavi.**

 **Timeline changes**

 **Survivor count: 8 (Naegi, Kirigiri, Asahina, Fukawa, Togami, Fujisaki, Middonaito, Ishimaru)**

 **Kazuki lost his eye instead of his left hand.**

 **Chisa is crazier rather than calm.**

 **Kizakura gets the information about everything from an unknown source in this timeline (Unlike the original)**


End file.
